


Xiaojun's Birthday Present

by frozenfears



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Birthday, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Love, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, One Shot, Oral, Smut, Swallowing, blowjob, cum, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfears/pseuds/frozenfears
Summary: Yangyang is left alone with Xiaojun at the dorm to keep him busy while the other members prepare for his surprise party. Together, Xiaojun's longtime sexual fantasy finally becomes a reality on his special day.
Relationships: Xiao De Jun & LiuYangyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Xiaojun's Birthday Present

Today is Xiaojun’s birthday and the members are planning to throw him a surprise party at night. Yangyang was chosen to hangout with Xiaojun at the dorm and keep him busy while the other members went out to buy supplies and a cake.

It’s 10 a.m. and Xiaojun is still sleeping in his bed. Being bored and alone, Yangyang decides to wake him up so they could do something together.

“XIAOJUN HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” Smiling from ear to ear, He screams as he jumps on top of Xiaojun like he’s riding a horse. Yangyang’s sitting on his stomach with his legs wrapped around his thighs. Xiaojun wakes up with a jolt and squirms from the sudden noise. He blinks a few times to clear his vision and he’s staring straight into Yangyang’s grinning face. A smile stretches across Xiaojun’s face. _He’s so fucking cute_ , the first thought that pops into his head. 

“Thanks Yangyang” Xiaojun replied, in his groggy deep morning voice. “Where are the other members? He asks curiously, noticing that Kun’s bed was empty. 

“The members went out to do some errands, so it’s just you and me” Yangyang said in his usual cheery tone. “Let’s do something, I’m bored!! Hurry up and get ready.” Getting off Xiaojun’s bed, he added “I’ll be waiting for you in the living room” and left.

Xiaojun watches as Yangyang leaves his room and lets out a huge sigh. He grew hard when Yangyang was straddling him, but thankfully the blankets were thick enough to keep it hidden. Still hard, he gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash up, trying to forget about it.

\----

Sitting next to each other on the couch watching T.V, Yangyang and Xiaojun are eating ice cream popsicles. The constant *pop* sound fills the room each time they suck up and down on the popsicles.

“What do you want for your birthday present?” Yangyang asks, turning to Xiaojun who is slowly licking the melting popsicle. The members tasked him to find out what Xiaojun wants so they could get him the perfect gift. 

“There is something I really want…, but anything is fine.” Xiaojun replies looking straight at Yangyang’s beautiful face. 

“Are you sure? You can just tell me, I’ll give you anything you want!!” Yangyang exclaims with a small chuckle, smiling back at Xiaojun. Clumsy as usual, Yangyang forgets about his popsicle dripping all over his pyjamas.

“You’re dripping all over your clothes!” Xiaojun shoves his popsicle into his mouth and grabs some tissues off the table. He bends over Yangyang and starts dabbing at the mess. _He just had to drip it right **there**_. Solely focusing on cleaning, Xiaojun’s melting popsicle slips out of his mouth along with drops of his saliva that lands right in the middle of Yangyang’s lap. “Sorry!” He exclaims, licking his lips and closing his mouth. Throwing the popsicle aside, Xiaojun grabs more tissues and starts patting and rubbing Yangyang’s lap.

Flustered, Yangyang says “I-it’s okay”. He gets up and goes to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. Xiaojun follows and waits beside him.

“Let’s get changed, mine got a little dirty too.” 

“Yea, that’s a good idea.” Yangyang agrees, shaking his head. He can feel Xiaojun’s eyes looking at him full of warmth. 

After cleaning up a bit, Xiaojun and Yangyang head to their shared room to change into clean clothes.

\----

Yangyang unbuttons his dirty thin pyjama shirt, slides it off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor. Xiaojun’s eyes can’t help but stare at Yangyang’s bare muscular body. Every single dip and groove of the muscles on his arms, chest, and slightly hairy legs unlocks a deep lust Xiaojun had been suppressing for so long. Xiaojun snaps out of his daze and locks eyes with Yangyang who stops in the middle of putting on his shirt and begins blushing. 

“I have something in mind that I want for my birthday present” Xiaojun blurts out. 

“Oh, that’s great. What do you want?”

“You”

“Huh...? What do you mean?” Yangyang says, completely thrown off guard. 

“I want you” Xiaojun replies with a slight grin. He walks towards Yangyang and holds his left hand, slowly massaging and admiring his soft skin and beautiful fingers. “I’ve dreamed this fantasy about you for the longest time,” Xiaojun confesses. Now looking straight into Yangyang’s eyes, “I want you in my mouth”. 

Yangyang’s face completely flushes hot and red, not knowing what to do or say, he simply replies “O-okay”.

Xiaojun reaches up with one hand and feels his burning hot ears before pulling him into their first-ever kiss. Their soft lips melt together and Yangyang starts to loosen up and relax. Yangyang lets go of the clean shirt he was about to change into and grabs onto Xiaojun’s waist. Xiaojun pulls away from the kiss and looks into Yangyang’s eyes, flashing a quick smirk and kisses him again.

This time, his hands wrap around Yangyang’s back, gently embracing him. Xiaojun’s hands travel down to his plump ass and give a light squeeze. As if on signal, Yangyang does a small jump and wraps his legs around Xiaojun’s waist, while still kissing. Carrying Yangyang, Xiaojun takes a few steps and gently sets him down on the bed before breaking their kiss. “Can I?” He asks, locking gazes. Without hesitation, Yangyang nods yes in response.

Standing before Yangyang, Xiaojun’s hands reach towards the waistband of his pyjama pants and slowly begin to pull them down, enjoying every second admiring his body. Finally dropping the pants to the floor, he notices Yangyang’s gorgeous cock outline bulging through his thin boxers. 

Not wanting to be the only one naked, Yangyang gets up and grabs at Xiaojun’s pyjamas shirt and pants, tossing them aside. He pulls away at his boxers and exposes Xiaojun’s thick cock to the cold air, his heart beating a mile a minute. Both are now completely nude except for Yangyang’s thin boxers separating Xiaojun from the one thing he desires.

Xiaojun bites his bottom lip in anticipation, pushes Yangyang back down onto the soft bed in a sitting position and gets down on his knees. _I’ve been wanting this for so long and I can finally have it_. With one hand. he reaches towards Yangyang’s bulge and lightly brushes his fingers along the outline, hearing Yangyang suck in a breath. Xiaojun brings both hands to the boxers and bit by bit pulls them down and off his legs, letting it drop to the ground. He’s always dreamed of sucking Yangyang’s cock from soft to rock hard, feeling it grow in his mouth. He loves the sense of control. Xiaojun’s breathing quickens and his heart starts beating even faster. 

Yangyang sits unmoving on the edge of his bed, with his back supported by a few pillows resting on the wall. His first sexual experience being with Xiaojun on his special day, someone he truly loved, there was nothing better in the world. 

Starting slowly, Xiaojun's icy-cold hands reach forward and touch Yangyang’s warm chest. His hands lightly massage his chest and glide over his nipples that perk up from his cold touch. One hand explores his sharp and defined collarbone, moving along his broad muscular shoulders, down his toned arms and ending at his soft long fingers that Xiaojun loves so much. He holds his hand up to his open mouth and inserts his pointer finger, closing his eyes and gently sucking, indulging in the moment. Xiaojun’s other hand gives Yangyang’s nipples a slow rub and small pinch before resting on his 6-pack abs. He pulls his hand away, leaving a thin layer of spit covering Yangyang’s finger. Xiaojun puts it back down to rest on the bed, holding hands. The entire time, Yangyang breathing gets quicker and quicker.

After admiring and exploring his beautifully sculptured body, Xiaojun finally feels ready for the main event. Yangyang’s now semi-hard cock starts dripping precum onto his stomach. _Fuck_ he thinks to himself, licking his lips. Xiaojun bends forward, mouth open, gliding his tongue down Yangyang’s perfect happy trail, picking up every single precious drop and swallowing.

One hand free, Xiaojun gently grabs and massages Yangyang’s soft and perfectly round, hairless balls. Yangyang is known to be clean shaven and that turns him on even more. Xiaojun brings his face close to Yangyang’s cock and blows a slow warm breath, making Yangyang suck in a sharp, shaky breath. Yangyang’s cock is silky smooth, with a slender shaft and beautiful round head.

Xiaojun’s mouth opens up and gives a lick to his drooling perfect cock. His soft lips give a light kiss to the head and slowly begins to take his cock into his mouth. Xiaojun’s tongue swirls around Yangyang’s sensitive head, making him release his first loud moan of pleasure. This excites him even more and his tongue licks up and down the slit of his cock and around his mushroom head. 

Now, Xiaojun takes him all in, mouth moving up and down slowly and sensually. He feels Yangyang’s cock become hard like a rock in his mouth, so hard like it could burst at any second. Yangyang has never experienced such pleasure in his entire life and his body begins shaking from the thrill. His full length is 7 inches long, so fucking big and delicious. Xiaojun is enjoying every single inch, his lips moving up, down and around. 

Xiaojun twists his head left and right, hearing more and more moans and sharp breaths leaving Yangyang’s mouth. He can see Yangyang’s eyes closed, mouth hanging open and cheeks flustered bright red. Yangyang’s pleasure is Xiaojun’s bliss. 

Unknowingly, Xiaojun himself grows rock hard, his fat cock stands straight up between his thick thighs, dripping precum onto the floor. But, his only focus is savoring the taste and feel of Yangyang’s slender cock. His cock fills up so much space in his mouth and he loves feeling full.

Yangyang grabs a fistful of the blankets, his toes curling up and his body tensing. He is enjoying every single moment, as much as Xiaojun.

Pulling off for the first time to catch his breath, Xiaojun’s mouth hangs open releasing heavy hot breaths onto Yangyang’s cock. A thin thread of spin mixed with precum connects Xiaojun’s bottom lip with the tip of his cock. 

Yangyang’s split second of relief is over when Xiaojun resumes sucking his cock. This time, Xiaojun starts moaning, making vibrations in his mouth. Now trembling, Yangyang can barely hold himself back. “I-i-i’m gonna cum” he barely spits the words out, combined with his heavy breathing.

Xiaojun takes all of Yangyang in his mouth and holds his cock there, moaning the entire time. He is relishing this moment. Yangyang’s cum burst into Xiaojun’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and coating the inside of his mouth. He swallows every single rope of cum like he had been deprived of liquid for days. Yangyang’s moans and groans of pleasure fill the room as he continues to cum, his cock completely enveloped by Xiaojun’s warm mouth. His facial expressions scream with delight. 

As Yangyang’s cum pumps into his mouth, Xiaojun experiences his own orgasm at the same time. His thick, sticky ropes splash onto the floor and all over his thick, muscular thighs. Xiaojun’s cock twitches with each release, until their shared orgasm ends. His hard cock, dripping with remnants of cum. 

Xiaojun pulls away completely and releases a heavy breath, letting himself calm down. He licks the inside of his mouth and swallows just in case. Yangyang’s cock now starts to get limp after his release. Xiaojun licks up any cum lingering on his sensitive cock, his face reflecting heavenly bliss. 

Coming down from their high. Yangyang pulls Xiaojun up and onto the bed, and into a kiss before embracing him tight. “I love you” He whispers into Xiaojun’s ear. 

“Thanks for my present” Xiaojun whispers back in a shallow breath. The bed is a mess of sheets, pillows and sweat, while the floor is covered with Xiaojun’s cum. But, none of that matters because they have each other. 

Yangyang and Xiaojun drop fully onto the bed and lay there face-to-face, relishing in their embrace and newfound connection. Xiaojun rolls over with his back to Yangyang and pushes himself closer, feeling his now limp cock against his ass. Yangyang puts one arm under Xiaojun’s head for him to rest on and the other wraps around Xiaojun’s chest. Pulling the blanket over each other, Yangyang whispers “Happy birthday Xiaojun”.


End file.
